harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Full Body-Bind Curse
(pe-TRI-fi-cus to-TAH-lus) |pronunciation=(pe-TRI-fi-cuss toh-TAH-luss ) |type=Curse |hand= |light=White |effect=Temporary Paralysis |inventor= }} The Full Body-Bind Curse , also known as the Body Freezing SpellCast-a-Spell kit found in the Library section of the Harry Potter Official Site (Petrificus Totalus) is a curse that paralyses the opponent. It is often used by inexperienced or young wizards in duelling. This curse can be found in Curses and Counter-Curses by Vindictus Viridian. During the 1986–1987 school year, the spell was covered in third year Charms classes. Effects The victim's arms and legs snap together, and they will fall down, stiff as a board. However the person's skills to hear, see (however just straight forward), feel, and think still work properly. Despite the incantation, the Full Body-Bind Curse is fundamentally different from petrification, which is highly advanced Dark Magic and which cannot be reversed by a simple counter-curse. The effects can be simply undone by use of the General Counter-Spell, the Anti-Paralysis Potion, the Reparifors ''spell and presumably a specific counter-curse as well (in case of the stronger versions of it). Known uses Etymology *The root of this curse's incantation seems to be the Latin words ''petra, "rock", ficus, "making or doing something" and totus, "whole" or "entire". *Also, pertrificus seems to come from the word "petrify", meaning to turn into stone, or describes a manner in which someone takes on the characteristics of a stone. Totalus likely comes from "Total", meaning complete or wholly. Following this, the spell likely means, entirely petrify. Behind the scenes *In the Cast-a-Spell training room, when the spell is cast it seems to coat the victim (a snake) in ice. *When Dumbledore immobilises Harry, the latter says, in wondering how it could have happened, that it was a Freezing Charm (Dumbledore had done so wandlessly and nonverbally). However, less than a few pages later, after Dumbledore is killed, he notes that the Full Body-Bind had lifted. *In the films and video games, this spell occasionally appears blue, white or purple. *When Hermione uses this on Neville a mist-like effect issued from her wand and there was a faint white flash around his body before the curse took effect. *The only instances in the films where a victim's arms and legs are snapped together as depicted in the books is when Hermione used it on Neville in Philosopher's Stone, when Draco used it against Harry on the train in Half-Blood Prince, and Newt's use of this spell on Mr Bingley in Fantastic Beasts; any other time it was used, such as when Neville used it on a Death Eater in Order of the Phoenix and when Hermione used it on Antonin Dolohov in Deathly Hallows: Part 1, they were either immobilised in their current position, or they were spread eagled. *In Hogwarts Mystery, the Knockback jinx and the Full Body Bind Curse are covered in Charms class. This seems unusual, as defensive spells have not been shown as being part of the Charms curiculum, but Defence against the Dark Arts instead. Though jinxes, hexes and curses can be grouped together in a category called Dark charms. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Warner Bros. Harry Potter Official Site'' * (unnamed) * * Notes and references de:Petrificus Totalus es:Maldición de parálisis de cuerpo entero fi:Kangistumis tyystilys fr:Maléfice du Saucisson pl:Petrificus totalus pt-br:Feitiço do Corpo Preso ru:Проклятие полной парализации тела zh:全身束缚咒 Category:Curses Category:Spells of known incantation